The Calm After the Storm
by Burlesque
Summary: Revealed Truths *** SLASH RELATIONSHIP***


Title- The Calm After the Storm

Author- Burlesque

E-mail - burlesq@yahoo.com

Category- Missing Scene/Tag

Season- 1

Spoilers – Hathor

Rating- PG

Content Warning- Slash fic, first time

Summary- Revealed truths

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

SLASH FIC WARNING!!!!!! READ NO FURTHER IF THIS OFFENDS.

Calm after the Storm

By

Burlesque

'A lot of that will probably be mine.'

Those sheepishly admitted words echoed through Jack's brain. God, what that poor kid had been through. Carter had told him, privately of course, how he'd been when she'd found him. Sitting on the edge of the rumpled bed, staring off into space, shell shocked and traumatized. The poor kid. He'd had enough hard knocks in his life without adding rape victim to his list of titles.

Jack cast a quick glance at his passenger. Daniel was staring out the window of the jeep, his longish hair ruffling in the breeze from the open window. His face was pale and his expression pensive. Which told Jack Daniel was doing exactly what he didn't want him to do, thinking about *her*.

Making a swift decision, he took a left instead of a right and headed to his house. They'd gone out to dinner with Teal'c and Jack had promised that he'd take Daniel home once they dropped Teal'c back off at the mountain. But he couldn't.

He couldn't leave the kid alone tonight.

He pulled into his driveway and turned off the ignition. The sudden silence snapped Daniel out of his reverie. "Oh, thanks for the ride, Jack," he said, sliding out of the jeep. "Hey?" He turned back, clearly puzzled. "I thought…"

"The last thing you need is to be alone to brood. You're staying over tonight."

"Jack…"

"No arguments, Daniel." Jack slammed the car door shut and walked towards the front door. "Coming? Or do you want to sleep al fresco tonight?" Digging for his keys, he pulled them out and unlocked the heavy wooden door.

He pushed it open then turned back to Daniel, who was still standing by the front fender of the jeep. "I hear it's gonna get cold." He hid a smile as Daniel rolled his eyes and slammed the car door shut. The archaeologist stomped up the short walk and huffed into the house. With a satisfied smile Jack closed the front door. He hadn't lost his touch.

/\/\/\/\/\

Jack opened his back door, empty pizza box in hand; set to take it out to the trash can in the alley. A rush of cold air changed his mind. He glanced upwards and grimaced at the sight of the roiling black clouds. Looks like the forecasters were right for once. They were in for an evening thunderstorm.

Deciding that the trash wasn't important enough to get wet over, he turned and closed the door, relegating the box to the kitchen counter. He padded back into the living room and plopped down in his armchair. Daniel was sitting on the sofa, his feet on the floor and his shoulders hunched. Just like he'd been for most of the last two hours, looking like he was ready to jump. His friend had been extremely reticent all evening, speaking only minimally and only eating some of the delivery pizza after Jack had made some scathing comments about returning him to Fraiser for a check up. It was a low blow he knew, but dangit; the kid needed some meat on his bones. Picking up the remote, he started to surf, inwardly smiling at Daniel's exasperated sigh. Flashing past EPSN he reversed his surfing and settled on the sports channel. First period. Good. He hadn't missed much.

He sat there for a few minutes, watching Daniel's fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. Lightening cracked outside and Jack heard the drum of heavy rain on the roof as the sky opened. Suddenly Daniel shot to his feet and headed towards the entryway. "Whatcha doing, Danny?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the man shot back, opening the hall closed and yanking out his coat.

Jack got up, tossing the remote back into the chair. "It's raining, Daniel."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically. He pulled the door open. 

"Damnit Daniel," Jack dashed forward and grabbed the man's hand. 

"Jack. Either take me home or I'm walking."

"You're going nowhere," Jack declared.

"Oh yeah?" Daniel jerked his hand, surprising Jack with the strength there. "Try and stop me." He dashed out into the rain. With a muttered curse, Jack followed him slipping on the slick steps and falling forward. He landed on Daniel and they both fell to the ground. 

"Get off, get off, get off me." 

Jack felt the man's panicked struggles and he tried to roll off while still restraining him. "Danny, Danny, It's ok. It's just me." He grabbed the man's flailing hands and tried to keep him from hurting himself. "Daniel! Snap out of it." Seeing no recognition in his eyes, Jack grimaced and then slapped him, the shock bringing a sudden stop to his struggled. "You back with me?"

"J'ak." He frowned. "What?"

"You're ok, Daniel. Let's go inside huh?" Jack said gently. He got to his feet and offered Daniel a hand. He pulled the man to his feet, not able to ignore the shivers wracking his too thin frame. He helped him into the house, cursing as he realized that it was dark, the electricity apparently going out while they'd been outside.

He sat the man on the couch and headed directly towards the fireplace. "Gonna have to rough it tonight Danny boy. The furnace is electric. But the fire is gas." He turned the knob and warm flames started to flicker on the false logs. "The rest of the house might get a little cold, but it'll be warm in here."

Daniel didn't respond, he simply sat on the couch where Jack had left him, his arms wrapped around his middle, rocking slightly.

Sighing softly, Jack made his way back to the bathroom, grabbing an arm full of thick towels and the quilt off the guest bed. "Let's get you dry huh?" He started taking Daniel's wet clothes off, chatting about stupid things to keep him calm. In a few minutes the young man was sitting on the couch in his underwear wrapped up in the quilt. It reminded Jack of one day when Charlie had stayed out too long playing in the snow. "I'll bet the water is still hot. Be right back," Jack said, giving Daniel a reassuring pat on the knee.

He got up and went into the kitchen using the faint flickering light of the fire to guide him. He found a mug and the canister of instant coffee. Not quite up to Daniel's standards but it would have to do. He put a spoonful of the ebony crystals into the mug and poured the last of the water from the kettle over them. A faint rush of steam confirmed that the water had retained its warmth. He started back towards the living room, the paused. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out his bottle of whisky. He poured a shot into the coffee, then upended the bottle and took a slug himself.

Setting the heavy bottle down he returned to the living room to find Daniel had abandoned the sofa and curled up on the floor in front of the fire. Jack handed him the mug, noticing that the heat from the flames was drying his hair into a tousled mess.

Daniel took it silently and wrapped his long fingers around the ceramic, raising the mug and sniffing it. "Instant's all I got," Jack apologized.

"S'ok." Daniel took a sip and choked. "Whisky?"

"Good for what ails you." Jack sat beside him, savoring the heat from the fire. He was just as wet as Daniel was and the temperature in the house was already falling. "What happened out there?" 

Daniel shook his head. "I…nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me. Flashback," he prodded. 

"She raped me Jack," he said quietly, staring into the flames.

"I know."

"She made me…she…I didn't want to."

"Daniel…"

"She *used* me. God Jack, she used me to make baby goa'uld. If you and Sam hadn't stopped her…"

"We stopped her. That's what's important," Jack said, trying not to think about how close they'd come. He had a funny feeling there'd be a lot less folks making 'women in the military' cracks, at least where Hammond could hear them.

"I couldn't stop her," he said softly, taking a large gulp of coffee. "All I could do was lie there and…"

"Daniel. It's not your fault. You were a victim."

"I…what's worse. I…She…" He stopped and stared down at his mug, finishing the last of the liquid.

"She what Daniel?"

"She was angry at me. I…It…"

"Daniel?" Jack felt his stomach sink. What the hell else had that witch done to him? Fraiser had said he was ok but…had she missed something?

Daniel closed his eyes. "She had to…I mean her drugs didn't work *that* way. She…"

Despite himself, Jack's eyes grew wide. "You mean…You couldn't…didn't…rise to the occasion?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. I aah…let's just say if I ever walk in on Sam while she's in the shower, I really won't appreciate the view."

"Oh. Ok. Umm…That's…"

"I pretended she was you," he blurted out.

"What?"

"Hathor…I…I pretended…"

"God, Daniel…"

"Don't. I know. I'm sorry. It was wrong. I'll talk to the general. He's never really wanted me on SG-1 anyway so it won't be a problem to have him take me out of the field…"

"Daniel. Stop." Jack turned and put his hand over Daniel's mouth. His friend's eyes went wide. "You really feel that way?" He nodded, shaking Jack's hand up and down. "Thank god," Jack whispered, removing his hand and wrapping it around the back of Daniel's neck. "I thought I was the only one." He leaned in and kissed the man softly on the lips, smiling as he felt them go slack in shock. Jack pulled back, reveling in the amazed look on the man's face. 

The look of shock turned into playful desire as Daniel licked his lips. "You look cold, colonel," he drawled, his hands going for the buttons on the front of Jack's shirt.

"We should do something about that," Jack said, shivering at the feeling of Daniel's warm fingers on his bare skin.

"We really should."

/\/\/\/\/\

Jack shifted and moaned, his forty year old body telling him that sleeping on the floor was *not* the best thing do to. "Should I move?" Daniel asked sleepily, craning his neck to look up at Jack. The pair of them were lying on the floor wrapped in the tangled quilt, the night silent now that the storm had passed.

"Don't you dare," Jack growled, tightening his arms around the man. "Don't you dare."

###END###


End file.
